Megaman Battle Network: Rache des Drachen
by Chaos Rinis
Summary: A forgotten Navi rises to claim revenge from those who forsake him. Rache Des Drachen is German for "Dragon's Revenge"
1. Prelude

Prelude "Broken and Loathing"

In a dark, forgotten part of SciLab's network, located in the Germany branch's mainframe, there was lone NetNavi. He had been their top of the line at one point, but couldn't cope when his descendent was made. He had been cast aside like trash. When that event occurred, he went ballistic and destroyed a fair amount of irreplaceable data, before his nemesis managed to contain him, he was then deemed dangerous but his data too important to be outright deleted without hesitation.

"Let's take a look at the good old days." He says to himself, his tail was the only part of him free enough to move, but his strength had been taken. It slithered across the net floor so very slowly before inserting into a terminal. Images flashed through his mind, back when he had first been created. The talk of grandeur when he deleted several viruses within a second, when his instinct program had proven successful, but as it turned out, he had merely been a stepping stone. He withdrew his tail from the terminal just before the image of his nemesis appeared." If only I could be free." He said to himself, just then, he heard an alarm going off within his head, when he checked the problem, it was a unknown program that had entered his memory." Maybe this can end this." He whispers, letting it run. He felt a new rush of power flow through him, until he burst from his shackles. He was free...free to destroy all that had wronged him! When he was fully free, he stretched out as he had been bound for so long and could finally unfurl his majestic wings." Let's go see what this new world has in store for me, Drasche." He says, before flying through, blasting and tearing whoever got into his way before he got to the net.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "The Net"

The Net was impressively different from the last time he saw it. But one thing hadn't changed, the banners of SciLab everywhere, at one point his instinct program begged him to smash one of those banners and if he weren't wanting to lay low for a while, he would have listened. He continued on for a while before finding what he assumed was a news file made like a Newspaper. _Megaman speichert die Welt _it read, translating to "Megaman saves the world" in English. The paper had been from around the time he had been confined. The article continued to talk about various things about Megaman and his Operator Lan, he learned that they lived in Japan. He didn't think anything of it until he found a smaller article saying "Projekt-Drache erweitert nach Japan" or Project Dragon expands to Japan." so, that's where my target is." He says to himself, before crumbling the paper in his hand, he then began to make his way to Japan.

Meanwhile, in another area of the Net, a Navi with two wings and a tail is moving slowly, almost as if anticipating an attack. He jumps to one side to avoid a wave of energy and fires in the direction from whence it came, a blue navi narrowly avoids being blasted. Their right arm is suddenly covered by a cannon, which they immediately fired, their target covers their body with their wings, causing the shot to explode against the wings harmlessly." You get better every day as a team Mega and Hikari." They say as their wings unfurl, then rushing forward and attempting to slash Megaman with a blade that has extended from their tail, Mega parries with his own blade then fires another cannon blast into his back." Sehr gut." He says.

"Thanks, I guess." He says, not sure what exactly he had said in German, but assumed he was saying something praising. He didn't know much about the dragonic Navi, and even less about his operator, other then he had been developed by SciLab. They met here each and everyday to have a small skirmish, to see what the other was capable of." Lan, you need to finish your homework." He said to his operator.

"Oh all right, bye Ruhm-Drasche." Says Lan, the dragon Navi waves with his tail.

"Auf Wiedersehen mein Freund" He says, as the blue Navi known as Megaman disappeared." He improves by the day Rohm." He says, talking to his operator, who doesn't reply." Rohm?" He says, hoping for an answer.

"I'm getting an odd feeling, do you ever think about your predecessor?" Asked his operator, Ruhm-Drasche seemed annoyed by the question.

"No, I prefer not to." He says, growling at the thought of Drasche. He still remembered when he had to knock him out. He had asked his operator to suggest Drasche's immediate deletion, but due to his days with Drasche, decided that he had data which was irreplaceable. This irked Ruhm-Drasche, he had always felt that he'd only done it because they had worked together as operator and Navi for so long. He was deep in thought when he heard something ringing." Rohm, you have mail." He says, Rohm opens the mail, the sender is "SciLab" and reads as follows.

_Liebes Rohm_

_, da Sie zurückrufen können, Drache wurde innerhalb unseres Mainframes begrenzt. Jedoch scheint er entgangen zu sein und ist vermutlich auf seiner Weise zu, der Sie, wenn Sie ihn sehen, Sie haben die Aufträge zum Löschen ihn sind._

".....Ruhm, your not going to like this." He says, but Ruhm had already figured it out, and was already well prepared to deal with the problem.


End file.
